hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
When It Goes Silent
When It Goes Silent is a horror film. Background The writers for the film were Valeria Jeave and Richard Queire. It was the first horror film that Richard had written and Valeria supported him during this time. When It Goes Silent was produced by Lonnie Teer. Plot The film starts with a young woman running a bath. She removes her clothing which hints to the viewers that she must be nude. She then steps into the bath and relaxes. She happily adds a lot of bubbles to the water, splashing around and not hearing foosteps outside in the hall. She quickly goes under and doesn't hear the door being unlocked. She comes back to shore and closes her eyes peacefully. The person, wearing all black, decides to sneak in slowly and quietly. She does not hear this still. They nearly fall over the bath mat but she still does not hear a thing, until she is suddenly pushed underwater by them. She attempts to come back to shore, possibly believing she just slipped under, but she soon drowns. The person walks out loudly and she once again, returns back to shore. The police soon take her body and it is revealed her name is Christina. She lives with her sister, Donna, who believes it was her boyfriend who has a short temper. She storms over to his house and blames him for Christina's death. She threatens him and leaves. He watches her from the window, not seeming bothered. Another woman goes for her bath the next night. She has heard about the recent murder and is wary about bathing but is still sure she is safe by locking all doors and windows. What she does not know is that the murderer has already sneaked in happily and silently. She gets into the bath and happily starts to shave her legs. As she is getting into a song she is singing, she notices the door starts to unlock and the handle goes down. She screams in terror, grabbing at the towel beside the bath. The person runs in and removes the towel. They then have to keep a scream back as she is revealed nude. They push her under the water in anger and keep her under as she drowns. As she dies, her unshaved and hairy legs are seen struggling. The woman is soon found dead by her husband, Arthur, who confirms her to be Jane. Donna visits him and supports him after his loss, understanding how he feels. Donna meets another young woman, Marie, who tells her how she fears for her life and possibly being drowned. This makes Donna feel sorry for her and she supports her, inviting her out with her two friends. Marie agrees and they go out the same night with Donna's two friends, Joanne and Dorothy. Arthur picks them up much to Donna's liking. When they are all dropped off at home, Arthur confesses attraction to Donna and they have a first kiss. They then share a romantic hug and hold hands before Donna needs to leave because she has work in the morning. She apolgises. Arthur understands and kisses her goodbye. Joanne goes for a quick shower and is going to bed. She is walking around in a top and pants dancing along to a song, clapping. She is blasting the music and doesn't hear the footsteps. She is getting into her new dance moves and is happily clapping when they enter the room behind her. They are holding a flag as it gets to an emotional part of the song. Soon, they start to beat her with it. She collapses to the ground, looks up and screams in terror. They fling the flag away and pick up hammer and she is soon struck three times with it. They pour a bucket of water over her dead body, a reference to the two other murders, and leave the song playing on repeat. Her boyfriend returns home and finds her body and runs from the house in horror, calling the police, and then calling Donna. She soon arrives with Arthur and comforts him. Joanne's body is seen being taken away as her boyfriend falls to the ground, breaking down. Donna helps him up and makes him a cup of tea. Arthur leaves with a raged expression. Donna stays and they happily talk about all the good times they had with Joanne. Marie calls Donna the same night and asks if she can stay at hers as she doesn't feel safe. Donna agrees and Marie soon arrives. Donna supports her. Donna leaves Marie alone during the night and goes to visit Christina's boyfriend, James. She asks him why he doesn't care about Christina's death. James is raged by her visit and smacks her. Donna is more raged by this and leaves quickly, telling him she hopes that he's the next victim. When she returns home she discovers Marie lying on the hall floor unconscious with a head wound. She is taken to hospital and Marie thanks her for saving her, revealing that the murderer must have attacked her. Donna no longer feels safe in her home. She tries to act normal for Marie's sake. Later in the day, Arthur comes round to visit her. They hold hands and then Donna reveals she wants to break up. Arthur is heartbroken and tells her if she breaks up with him then he'll kill himself. Donna is shocked and stays with him in fear of this really happening. Arthur happily gives her a peck and leaves, satisfied with himself. Dorothy arrives home from a long day at work and decides to take a nap on her bed. During her nap, she doesn't realise that the murderer arrives in her home and take her from the bed and hang her upside down from her living room ceiling. She wakes up and realises what has happened. The murderer walks back into the room. She notices they have a hammer. She asks them nicely not to kill her but they don't listen and hit her in the face with it. They soon start viciously start hitting her with it on repeat. She loses consciousness but they continue to beat her with it. They check she is dead and seem to be a bit disturbed with the state she is now in but they decide to leave the house, now done as planned. Donna then meets them outside and runs at them, taking them down. She smashes a plant pot over their head and unmasks them to reveal Arthur. She is shocked but gets Marie to call the police. He apolgises for his actions and prays to god that he is forgiven. Donna tells him he will never be forgiven. He is arrested and Donna and Marie never find out what his reasons where. Marie returns home and everyone's lives all go back to normal. Cast Janice Carei - as Donna Edward Haerl - as Arthur Lynn Wood - as Marie Sharon Fayen - as Christina Rebecca Fayen - as Jane Ronald Brown - as James